Lost And Estranged Chapter 7: The Ballad Of Alice Harmon
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: A new star is born


It's been three weeks since i've seen the girls, CWF Chairmen and resident blowhard Bruce Astoria sent The Rebel Sisters on a first ever tour down to the all women wrestling company Shimmer in hopes to bring attention to CWF's Women's Division. I begin to stretch preparing for my first big match while the girls are on said tour. As i stretch out my legs i feel a familiar presence standing behind me as i stand up right. Without turning around i can feel both the bright lights and cameras panning onto me as well as a all too familiar presences standing behind me. I scoff at the presences "What Can i Do For You Boss." Chester Hilton as bald and brash as always, But seriously the dude could use some Bosley. "I would like to introduce to you our newest addition to the CWF Women's Division Alice Harmon. I turn ever so slightly to face both Chester and Alice and as always i was right Bald and Brash. I look at Alice and she is what you'd expect from an Alice. Platinum Blonde Hair and ring gear that looks like she got cut from the first rounds of Tough Enough. She did have this look into her eyes kind of off shot but still locked onto me since i turned around. I couldn't look at her eyes without thinking of Sara and her sharp shining eyes and due to this thought i pull my phone out of my pocket in hopes of a text from her. "Ahem." Chester snaps me back into attention as i extend my hand "Nice To Meet You Alice I'm.." She eagerly cuts me off. "Darren Gunn! 3 Time CWF Tag Team Champion, 2 Time TNA X Division Champion as well as The Current Chem Champion." Girl knows her stuff it seems. "Alice has a match right before yours tonight and i want you to keep a close eye on her debut champ." Chester looks from myself to Alice as the cameras pan off and we all go different ways.

I continue to stretch as i am in my ring gear now. Black Kick Pads over my boots, With dark red trunks glossed over by the usual anti possesion symbol and the same with my hoodie. i stretch again as i am by the monitor as i smile at my phone as a text from Sara appears on my screen wishing me luck on the match. I place my phone into my gym bag as Alice's Entrance is up, She walks in a straight line past me decked out in different gear this time. Short jean shorts, an All Time Low T-shirt and converse. I raise an eyebrow "Nice T-Shirt" She smiles widely at this like a little girl does when her first crush calls her pretty for the first time. "Thanks Babe." She states "Babe?" Before i could question or retract the remark she is stepping through the curtain as Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low blares through the arena. I cringe at the song for various reasons that are not needed right now. She slides into the ring and the bell sounds off. She's facing off against Winter Knight. Frost Bite Bitch i laugh to myself at that thought. They lock up and in almost a blink of an eye Alice lifts Winter up for a Brainbuster but not just any variation of the Brainbuster, MY Variation of The Brainbuster. I freeze and shake my head as she drops Winter on her two faced skull. "1!,2!,3!" The bell sounds and Dear Maria blares again. The cringe continues. Alice steps back through the curtain moments later and i grab her wrist "What The Fuck Was That Rookie." She smiles sweetly "The GunnBuster! i Wanted To Pay Tribute To You Babe." I cringe as my voice raises "It Would Have Been Nice To Let Me In On It. And Stop Calling Me Babe." She frowns as my phone rings. Sara Aries finally some true sanity. I answer on the 2nd ring. "Hey Princess." I smile to myself as her voice brings me away from what just happened. "Did You Fucking See? That Bitch Used The GunnBuster!" I can hear the annoyed tone and maybe even a little jealousy in her. It's kind of cute but at the same time i know what she means. "Yeah i Saw And I'll Handle It Don't Worry." i can feel her smile through the phone "You Better Dingus Oh! Hayle Says Good Luck Tonight Against That Local Wrestler." I laugh "Tell Our Evil Queen Thanks But We Both Know I Don't Need It." She feeds it back as they both laugh "Well I'll Catch Up With You Soon Love." She hangs up the phone as Alice is still standing there staring almost dagger like eyes into my soul. Demon Limbs blares through the arena and i throw my phone into my bag and head out to the ring.

I surprise the crowd as i run straight to the ring and the Bell rings. This match will be over fast we lock up and i get tossed to the ropes as my opponent bends and gets a kick to the face. I run to the top rope and hit a major drop kick knocking him to the mat. I stomp the mat to get him to raise to his feet as i'm supposed to hit the GunnBuster but as soon as i go for it. Dear Maria blares through the arena and i raise an eyebrow as Alice rushes the ring and knocks a surprise Winter off the apron but distracting me as the local wrestler rolls me up "1!,2!,3!" I lost but still keep my title. But i am beyond pissed as i grab my title and slide under the bottom rope as Alice looks at me with a child like sadness as i head up the ramp but turn back to look her in the eyes "THIS WAS MY MATCH NOT YOURS. WHY ARE YOU HERE." she looks like she was about to break down in tears as i head to the back and the show ends. Alice Harmon is next on the list of people that have gotten onto the bad side of Darren Gunn.

End Of Chapter 7


End file.
